Safe and Sound: Cow of the wild
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: During a storm three lost kits come into Saber's den where Sammy, Torrie, Vimy, and Saber are already hunkered down for the night... The three kits are terrified, so Sammy sings them a lullaby her mother use to sing to her to calm them down. But why singing to them... Memories of her family come rushing back to her. Cow of the wild belongs to Tribbleofdoom. Go find her on youtub


**I own nothing…. Cow of the wild belongs completely to Tribbleofdoom on youtube. All characters belong to her… (Except for my 11 OC's Kala, Eru, Ronnie, Alvina, Ash, Fleck, Sinch, Splash****,**** Alli, Sebastian, and Sunny) **

**The music belongs to Taylor Swift… **

The storm outside the den was fierce…. The rain pounded the earth like a stampede of cattle. Sammy, Torrie, and Vimy were safely waiting out the storm in Saber's den.

"I hope Saber is ok" Vimy mewed, worried for the old wolf who was still out in the storm.

"He knows his way around the forest. I'm sure he's fine" Torrie shrugged. He stretched out against his mate, Sammy who was staring out into the storm.

"I don't know Torrie… This storm seems pretty bad" Sammy argued.

"Look Stray, I know the old dog better than you do. He's strong despite being long in the tooth. I'm sure he's ok" Sammy rolled her eyes at his comment but didn't question any further.

And as if on cue Saber entered the den, his dark fur drenched in water.

"Saber!" Vimy purred; glad to see his friend alright.

"Hello friends. I'm sorry for worrying you but I-"

"Oh I wasn't worried Saber. I knew you could handle yourself out there. It was these too idiots who thought you'd be too stupid not to get back to the den" Torrie huffed. Getting a swipe to the ear from Sammy.

"Ow!" He whined.

"I think Saber was talking Torrie" The three legged cat smirked. Getting a chuckle from Vimy.

"As I was saying" Saber continued.

"I was heading her when I got a little side tracked" Saber side stepped to reveal three small wet bundles of shaking fur behind him.

"Kits!" Vimy gasped. Sammy immediately ran towards them, and started licking them the wrong way to warm them up. Her motherly instinct kicking in.

"Where did you find them?" Sammy asked turning to Saber.

"They were huddling under a bush when I found them. They apparently got separated from their mother during the storm. So I brought them here to warm them up. I told them we can search for there mother in the morning when the rain lets up"

"What are you names" Vimy asked the three shivering kits. A small black she-kit with bright yellow eyes stood up confidently, she was obviously the leader of the three.

"My name is Kala. And these are my littermates; Eru-" She mewed gesturing to a small white she-kit with grey patches and dark blue eyes.

"And Ronnie" She finished, pointing to a white tom with solid black striped and pale green eyes.

"I'm Sammy, this is my mate Torrie, his brother Vimy and you already know Saber" Ronnie wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"You smell funny. You're not from the forest" Ronnie grumbled. Sammy flinched but wrapped her tail around Torrie's shoulders as he opened his mouth to defend her.

"I used to be a barn cat… But the forest is my home now" Sammy explained. Ronnie nodded, satisfied. But deep down… Sammy remembered a time before the barn. A time where she lived care free. And happy. With her mother, father, and two brothers. Back when she still had four legs. She was interrupted from her memories as a boom of thunder echoed through the sky and the three kits hudled against Sammy in fear.

"Hush now… It's okay" Sammy whispered to them.

"I think it's time we all went to sleep" Saber sighed. Torrie and Vimy nodded in agreement but The three kits shook their heads furiously.

"But were too scared to fall asleep!" Eru cried. Her Dark blue eyes wide with alarm.

"Come on, this isn't the first storm to hit the forest! What did you do when the storm hit a few nights ago" Torrie hissed tiredly.

"We had our mom then" Ronnie hissed indignant.

"Well what did your mother do to help you fall asleep?" Saber asked.

"She would sing us a lullaby" Eru said softly, as if embarrassed. Saber looked quiet for a few moments.

"I know a lullaby" Sammy whispered softly as she curled around the kits.

"What's it about" Eru asked, snuggling into hers oft fur. Torrie nestled near Sammy as Vimy curled into a tight ball. Followed by Saber who laid his head on his paws near the front of the den.

"It's a song my mother used to sing to me after I lost my leg…" Sammy sighed. Torrie looked up in surprise. Sammy never talked about her family. He said it brought up to many painful memories.

"Okay…" Kala mewed, motioning Sammy to start. Sammy sighed, and started to sing. Her mother's lyrics coming to her like a distant dream, along with her past.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Sammy was just a small kit. Barley two moons old. And her life was already falling apart around her. Her family lived in a wide open field. Her mother, a beautiful dark ginger she-cat bye the name of Alvina would play with her and her two brothers. Fleck, a small spotted brown tom and Ash, a ginger and black tom. They would play under the sun all day not a care in the world. With their father a large white and black tom by the name of Sinch would bring them rabbits he would catch across the moor. They were happy. Then the dog attacked. It all happened so fast… A huge black and brown dog came and tore through their home. Killing my father and brothers in a heart best. Leaving my mother with teeth marks in her side and me without a leg. My other nursed me back to health and every night I would cry and beg her not to leave me like dad, and Flack and Ash. She promised me she would never let me go… __  
_

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

_She promised me no one would ever hurt me again. And I believed her. She was all I had left. Except Uncle Splash who would visit and talk to mom in a hushed tone when they thought I was asleep. I heard them talk about the dog, and something called a barn. And mentioning's of mommy's dog bite. I didn't understand any of it at the time. All I do know is after Splash would leave momma would curl next to me crying saying I would be alright and that no matter what I'd be safe,_

__

_Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone_

_She sang to me every night and I would lay there feeling safer than I did before… Even with the sounds of dogs howling over the hills. I felt protected with her tail wrapped around me. She would always tell me to remember this lullaby… To keep it in my heart forever. I did as I was told, though I didn't understand why. Especially since I knew she would be there every night to sing it to me. One night though… She came into the den after Uncle Splash left; she was weak, skinny, and tired. With her dog bite had sticky green and yellow stuff coming out of it and it smelt like crow food. I didn't understand then that her wound was infected, and it was making her so sick….___

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Then one morning…. I woke up to her body being so cold….Her bright green eyes were now glazed over and empty. I tried to wake her up… But she wouldn't stir. I cried and cried and told her to wake up. That this wasn't funny. I said I was hungry and that she needed to warm up before she got cold as daddy… But she didn't stir. Uncle Splash then came into the den. He had tears in his gray eyes, amd his long feathery gray and black tail dragged against the ground like fresh kill. He told me he had to show me something. I told him to help me make mommy stir… He told me she was going to sleep for a long time. And he took me on a trip. I was so excited though to get back to the den. I knew mommy would be awake by then. Uncle Splash took me to a place called a barn. Where large red den lay on a grassy field. And huge creatures with hooves stomped around chomping the grass._

"_What is this place" I had asked Uncle Splash. He said it was my new home. I was confused. My home was back at the den in the moor with Mommy. He said I would be safe here. I cried telling him to shut up and take me home. But he nearly licked my muzzle and whispered in t o my ear. _

"_I'm so sorry… This is what she wanted or you. For you be happy and safe…" Then he ran. I couldn't catch up to him on my three legs. I didn't know my way home. So I curled up in a nest of yellow moss in the red den and cried myself to sleep. Letting mommy's lullaby play in my ears. Knowing she would come find me. But she never did…._

__

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La La La  
La La La La  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La La La_

_I didn't understand what happened. I, knew was I had no family left. I gave up on her coming back after three moons. And I had made a friend with a calf name Millie. She spoke of escape and living with wolves. But this scared me. Wolves were like dogs… and dogs kill. I knew this more than anyone. And I was reminded of it every time I looked at my reflection. At my three legs… _

__

_Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound..__._

_After a few season I realized my mother was not asleep. And I fell into nightmares of the dog attack again. I had no family… I hardly even remembered what a family was anymore. But the one thig I remembered was the lullaby. Without the nightmares would never stop. And I never could have fell asleep again… I keep her words in my head, and her voice in my ears, The detail of her face and the feeling of her fur in my memories till the morning light comes. Then I am alright._

__

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh__ oh oh_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

I finish my lullaby to the three kits that are now asleep against my fur. Vimy and Saber are a asleep too. But Vimy is staring at me concern filled in his blue eyes. I shake my head at him telling him I'm alright even though tears are threatening to spill very my eyes. I see him shrug and rest his head on his paws once more. His eyes closed, though I can tell by his twitching tail he isn't satisfied with the nights end.

The next morning me and Torrie escort the kits through the damp forest looking for their mother. We were about to give up when a dark tortoiseshell she-cat with emerald green eyes burst through the tree's purring loudly.

"Kala! Eru! Ronnie! Oh my kits" She mewed rubbing her muzzle against the kits who were purring in return.

"Thank you! How can I ever repay you" She asked.

"Seeing the kits safe is thanks enough…." Sammy trailed off, not knowing the cats name.

"Alli" The Dark Tortoiseshell mewed. Before heading into the bushes followed by Eru and Ronnie. Kala fell back however and pressed he head in to Sammy's chest.

"Goodbye Aunt Sammy" She mewed before racing after her mother. Torrie padded up to his mate.

"Are you going to tell me about that lullaby" He asked brushing his tail against her flank.

"Some day" She replied. Torrie shook his head ans smiled before turning back to his mate.

"I bet our kits will love that lullaby" He mewed gently. Sammy nodded in agreement as she felt the little lived inside her bump and kick in her belly. She would sing to them every night she promised them.

**2 moons later**

Sammy and Torrie gazed proudly at the three bundles at Sammy's belly. A light gray and white tom with blue eyes like his father. A dark ginger tom with white chest with soft green eyes, and a small ginger she-cat with gray patches and blue-green eyes.

"Let's name them" Torrie purred.

"Sebastian" He mewed over the gray and white tom. Sammy nodded, her eyes glowing.

"Sunny" Torrie mewed over the dark ginger tom. Sammy then touched the gray and ginger she-cat with her tail.

"Alvina"

**Ha! The end. This took forever for me to write. But I think I did a decent job XD**

**Cow of the Wild belongs to Tribbleofdoom on deviantart and youtube**


End file.
